


The Florist next door Inspires all my Tattoos

by gokioh



Series: Kpop One Shots [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, felix is just happy-go-lucky, flower related tattoos, flowers that have meanings, jeongin doesn't like needles, minho and jisung bored with their friends, tattoo and florist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokioh/pseuds/gokioh
Summary: Jisung has always taking a liking to the man working in the shop next door, except he works with flowers. Something about a florist and Jisung's own tattoo parlour doesn't seem to quite fit right with him. But hey, he's cute, so who's to say right?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Kpop One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	The Florist next door Inspires all my Tattoos

Jisung looked over at the cute boy in the shop opposite his own, it was Lee Minho, the owner of ‘Florist and Co.’ He was this handsome boy who looked like he wouldn’t really like tattoo’s all that much, which is exactly what Jisung does as his profession. Jisung walked into his own store, well not his, it was his good friend Bang Chan’s, but they shared the same apartment and worked their everyday. 

“Sup Chan, oh hey Felix. You doing overtime today?” Jisung asked, walking to the back room.

“Yeah, 5 hours though!” Felix called from the front, “I have a customer who couldn’t push the day,” he explained.

Jisung clicked his tongue and nodded, “I’m front then?”

“Yep,” Chan walked up from behind him and gave his friend a pat on the back. 

“You’re lucky on this one,” he whispered.

Jisung rolled his eyes, “shut up. Minho doesn’t even know who I am,” he said. 

“Who?” Felix asked, pulling on his gloves and going over to the front. “Also, got any blacks? I’m running low,” he explained.

Jisung nodded and sat down on his spinny chair, sliding to the rows of bottles behind him. He was looking through them whilst he collected each kind, “so there’s this really cute guy from ‘Florist and Co.’ and I don’t know. I told Chan once and he’s convinced that Minho and I should get together and have 5 kids, or something,” the younger mumbled grabbing two ink bottles. 

“3! Two girls and a boy!” Chan called from the back room.

Jisung rolled his eyes, “shut up!” he shouted. He rolled back to Felix and gave him the bottles.

“How’d you even know his name?” Felix asked.

“Remember those carnations I got you and Changbin when you guys got engaged?” he asked.

Felix made an ‘o’ shape with his made and nodded, “they were nice.”

“Yeah they were, I snuck a look at his name tag,” Jisung shrugged. The phone rang and he ushered Felix to get lost before he put on a smile and took the call. “Hiya, this is ‘Get Inked’ what can I help you with?” Jisung asked. 

“Hi, um… I’d like a floral tattoo,” the boy on the other end of the line asked.

“Sure, do you have anyone in mind that you’d like from this shop or would you like a recommendation?” Jisung asked.

“I- I uh… know Chan? Chan- is that his name?” 

Jisung chuckled, “I was going to recommend our boy. One second, I’ll just check his time table but when do you want this tattoo?” he asked.

“Um… I’m not sure,” the boy on the other line said. 

“That’s perfectly fine, I can set up an appointment between you and Chan on Friday, can you do that?” Jisung asked.

“Yep, could we do lunch time?” he asked.

“Could do, that’s fine. What’s your name?” Jisung asked, grabbing a pen. 

“Hyunjin… just Hyunjin,” he said.

“Great, so I can set up the appointment, would you like me to call again on this number?” Jisung asked.

“Yes please,” Hyunjin said.

“Cool,” Jisung copied down the number and name into Chan’s diary and then closed it. “So I will call you sometime today. You don’t have to be on the phone, I’ll leave a message for a time and place to meet up and how long the meeting will probably take. You’ll be covering the tattoo you want, how big it will be, colours or no colours,” Jisung informed. “Just the easy stuff, you’ll also be guided through the process and how many appointments it might take to get the entire tattoo done. You’ll also cover costs, and the after effects, everything should be sorted out in the first meeting. If you want to change the time or location then call up the day before,” Jisung said.

“Okay thank you,” Hyunjin said.

“No that’s fine, have a nice day!” Jisung smiled and ended the call. He put a post-it note on Chan’s diary and closed the book, returning to his job at the main desk.

***

“Hey, you remember my lunch appointment?” Chan asked, walking back into the tattoo shop and putting his coat on the hanger.

“Yeah, Hyunjin right?” Jisung asked, not looking up from his client. 

“Well he wants tulips up his inner calf. I want it to look perfect, his story was so wholesome, he’s doing it cause they’re his mum’s favourite. We agreed on black and white with her favourite colour, blue, somehow incorporated. I just don’t know what to do yet,” Chan explained.

Jisung nodded, wiping away ink from the girl’s back. She was getting a negative space deer and forest on her back. Jisung was good at faces, bodies and animals. Chan was an expert in floral and nature. Felix was all technicality; watercolour, black and white, shadowing, multi-colour, anything you needed Felix was versatile that way. “Could always add a little watercolour or slash mark thing, like you did last week, but what did you need me for?”

“I need to get tulips,” he said.

“And? So buy some from the store next door,” Jisung said. He looked at his work and smiled. “I think I’m done sweetheart, want to see?” he asked.

“Yes please,” the girl nodded. Jisung wrapped the tattoo and guided her to the mirror, showing off her tattoo. “Oh, I really like it! Thank you!”

“Completely fine,” Jisung smiled. “Let’s go and get you the creams and solutions for after,” he said. He walked over to the counter and handed the girl her coat.

“I can’t buy tulips from them!” Chan exclaimed.

“Why not?” Jisung asked.

“You know what the owners are like?!” he shouted.

Jisung rolled his eyes and smiled to the younger girl, “you’ve prepaid so here you are,” he handed the girl a bag of the supplies and waved as she left. He then turned his full attention to Chan, “okay so explain again?”

“I can’t go to get the tulips because the owners are crazy,” he whined.

Jisung snorted, “Minho is not crazy,” he defended.

“You’re literally defending the guy because you’re in love with him and two the younger one,” Chan whispered.

“What- you mean Jeongin?” Jisung asked.

Chan gasped, “how do you know the enemies name?!” 

Felix rolled his eyes and jumped, sitting on the counter, “what’s he doing this time?”

“Not going to get his ass kicked that’s for sure, get off my counter!” Jisung pushed Felix off, “how many times have I told you not to sit up there, we have customers you idiot.” Felix turned around and stuck his tongue out at Jisung before turning to Chan, “so how was Hyunjin then?”

“Yeah, we’ve sorted everything. He’ll be over here next week so check to see if I have any spaces open and we can get started on him,” the older said. Jisung nodded and turned to Chan’s diary, “also! About this tulip issue-”

“Just print out a picture of you’re so hung up on it,” Jisung said.

“No, I really want to make this nice for the dude.” Jisung rolled his eyes but couldn’t be more happy for Chan. He had a rough time trying to find job after job and eventually opening the tattoo shop was the one time Jisung could say he had actually seen Chan really lit up. He took pride in making really works of art on every one of his clients. Not to say Jisung, Felix and their other artists didn’t, but no one had ever seen someone as passionate as Chan. 

“Okay then…” Jisung puffed out his cheeks and thought for a second, “I guess I could go in-” Jisung squinted his eyes at Chan when he clapped and smiled- “with you. You’re still going, just so I can show you they’re not crazy.” Felix started to laugh at Chan’s face and slapped a hand on his cousin’s back before walking off.   
Jisung smiled when he saw another one of his clients, “hey! You ready?” he asked.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be,” the guy said. 

“We’re on the last appointment, so you will be walking out of that door with a finished tattoo my good sir,” Jisung bowed dramatically and grinned when he heard the guy laughing. “Good, come on! Let’s get this thing done.”

Jisung usually sat out in the front of the shop when he was doing his last appointments or tattoo’s that were small and quick to do, because then customers and people could see finished results as they sat at the front. But there were five offices out in the back that they usually did most of their tattoo’s. 

Jisung had to stay a good hour behind to finish the guys tattoo but he needed to make sure it was one of the bests, he couldn’t give out unfinished work. “I’m not going to charge you over, it’s fine,” Jisung waved off.

“Seriously? Thanks man,” the guy smiled. 

Jisung just smiled tiredly and turned to the front counter where Felix was cleaning the counter and Chan was waiting for Jisung. “I want fish and chips,” the older said.

“One second hyung, here you are sweetie,” Jisung gave the guy his bag of supplies and waved as he left. “Now, what?”

“Fish and Chips!” Chan shouted.

“Literally a kid,” Felix sighed, “but can I get some too?”

Jisung rolled his eyes, “I’m not paying.”

“Cool, I can let’s go!” Chan grabbed Jisung’s arm and dragged him out of the shop. Felix closed it up and grabbed Chan’s keys, “hey!”

“You need to go to the flower shop remember? Plus, the Fish and Chip place is on the way home. You can walk it,” Felix quickly ran off, leaving Jisung and Chan to walk back home. It wasn’t really that bad of a walk, so they didn’t complain much.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about the flower shop, come on, let’s go.” Jisung had to drag Chan into the store and smiled politely when they both entered. “Chan,” Jisung pushed his friend further into the shop as the two owners looked at them weirdly.

“I- I- uh… I need tulips,” Chan stuttered.

The youngest of the two, Jeongin, nodded and motioned for Chan to follow him. Jisung crossed his arms and started to walk around, looking at the different types of flowers. “Pretty,” a voice said. 

Jisung looked up and smiled at Minho, “I guess so. I’m not a huge flower person,” he shrugged.

“Not the flowers, your tattoo. It’s pretty,” Minho said.

“Which one?” Jisung looked down at his arms. A finger tapped on his inner forearm, “oh,” Jisung smiled. “Yeah… that was actually my first tattoo.” He looked closely at the tattoo. It was a light coloured Wolfsbane plant growing from his wrist to his inner elbow and the words ‘TURRITOPSIS DOHRNII’ were printed vertically on the plant. 

“It’s Wolfsbane,” Minho said.

Jisung nodded, “you know your plants,” he said.

Minho shrugged, “kind. Jeongin’s the expert, but I do like them. Is it your favourite?” he asked. Jisung nodded and Minho grinned, “mine’s bluebells. They look very similar,” he admired.

Jisung nodded, “I’m Han Jisung,” he introduced.

“Lee Minho,” the older smiled. “So, why was your friend looking at tulips?” he asked.

“Oh, he’s going to tattoo a tulip on someone’s inner thigh,” Jisung explained.

Minho’s eyes’ slightly widened, “wow. You guys really take this tattoo business seriously don’t you? Why not just print a picture or something?” he asked.

Jisung smiled, “Chan want’s it to look as real as possible. He was supposed to come here on his own but he’s under the impression you’re both crazy,” Jisung laughed.  
Minho snorted, “Jeongin probably. That kid is scared of tattoo’s, he doesn’t really like your Chan that much,” he explained.

Jisung laughed, “hey… I’m getting dinner at a Fish and Chip place- that probably sounds trashy but-”

“Would I like to come?” Minho asked. Jisung nodded, “sure. But um… I can’t leave Jeongin on his own.”

“That’s fine, it can me, you, Jeongin and Chan.”

Minho grinned, “great.”

By the time Chan came back with the flowers and Jisung explained that they would all go to at dinner together; everything went to hell. “There’s literally nothing wrong!” Chan exclaimed. Jisung rolled his eyes and turned to Minho who gave him the same bored expression. Maybe taking Jeongin and Chan out to at dinner together wasn’t such a good idea. Jeongin was telling Chan that stabbing people was bad and hurtful and Chan wasn’t going to take shit from an 18 year-old. “You literally work with flowers you baby!”

“Hey! Don’t disrespect the flowers!” Jeongin shouted.

“I’m afraid that we’re going to have to ask you four to leave. We can give you a take-out but you can’t be in here causing a ruckus,” the waiter said. 

“What?!” Jeongin and Chan both exclaimed.

Jisung stood up and flashed the man a smile, “thanks sweetheart. Could you give us the take-out boxes and I’ll make sure they leave quietly,” he said.

“Thank you sir,” the man said and walked out.

“Sweetheart?” Minho teased.

Jisung smiled, “what? I call all my customers that?”

“Can I have you tattoo me, then?” he smirked.

“Damn, that was smooth,” Jisung whispered. “How about you give me your number and I can fix us up an appointment,” internally his heart was palpitating with how much anxiety he had over this one guy. Minho smirked and went to pay for their bill, quickly writing down his number. He gave it to Jisung and then grabbed Jeongin’s arm, taking the younger out of the shop.

***

Jisung hung out at the flower shop a lot more now that he and Minho were together. He would always go to Minho and talk about his appointments, the good ones and the bad ones. Whenever Jisung went to the flower shop, Chan would also be dragged along. Which usually initiated more fights between Jeongin and Chan, each thinking the others profession wasn’t really a profession. 

“Why don’t I tattoo you Jeongin?” Jisung asked, looking over at the younger.

“Excuse me? I’m not having anything stabbed in my body!” the younger said.

Minho smiled, “that might be good. You could get a really small one, it could be a daisy too,” he thought out loud. 

Jeongin looked at Minho with utter betrayal, “hyung nooooooo~”

“Hyung yes, I’m being serious Jeongin. I’m saying it to get over this irrational fear, but if you just don’t like tattoos because they’re permanent then that’s fine too.”

Jeongin grumbled, “I- freaking fine! Stop looking at me like I killed your cat!”

Minho chuckled and whispered in Jisung’s ear, “gets him every time.”

Jisung and the rest of the boys all walked back to ‘Get Inked’ and started to get Jeongin all prepped. Jisung shaved a little area where actual hair grew around Jeongin’s wrists, the younger gulped when he rubbed alcohol around his skin to clean it up. “So just a- a- a daisy?” the younger stuttered.

Jisung smiled softly, “just a daisy, don’t worry it’ll take a couple minutes,” he reassured. He was lying, he was going to take a long time, because Jisung wanted to go in with the detailing and use colour. Jisung looked almost close to tears when Jisung started his machine, he jerked as soon as he got one needle in and out. 

“Whoa! Do not move,” Jisung warned. He gave Jeongin a look that basically said that if he moved he was going to fuck him up. Jeongin looked so distressed it was making Minho snicker a little, which wasn’t helping Jisung who was getting too distracted. 

Chan’s eyes widened when he saw a tear fall down Jeongin’s eye and suddenly the older felt guilty. He grabbed Jeongin’s hand and gently rubbed it, smiling at the younger, “you’re doing so well. It’s alright,” Chan said. 

Jeongin was breathing heavily, he pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face. Chan chuckled quietly and pulled Jeongin’s knees away from his face. “Jisung stop for a moment okay?” Jisung nodded and went to talk to Minho whilst he changed the ink bottles. Chan bent his head forward so Jeongin could see him as the younger refused to look upwards. “What’s wrong?” he whispered.

“Hurts,” Jeongin whimpered.

Chan felt something come over him, he pulled Jeongin onto his lap and hugged the younger. Jeongin buried his face into Chan’s leather jacket and used his non-tattoo hand to bunch up Chan’s t-shirt in his fist. “Get it over and done with,” Jeongin whispered.

Chan looked over at Jisung who’s eyes had widened, “come on Jisung, do your thing.” Jisung nodded and started to shadow Jeongin’s petals before finishing off and smiling at his work. “Not gonna lie, but this is the best I think I’ve ever done with micro scale tattooing,” he said proudly.

Chan smiled, “damn that’s amazing… baby look,” Chan said. Jeongin sniffed and looked down at his write before smiling.

“It- it’s pretty,” he smiled.

Jisung smiled and ruffled the youngers hair, “anything for you kiddo. I’ll get your stuff prepared for the creams and cleaning stuff. I think you and Chan need to to talk,” he said. Jeongin blushed and looked down at Chan, who’s lap he was still sitting on.

“How much?” Minho asked, bringing his wallet out.

Jisung shook his head, “please? For Jeongin, nothing.”

“I can’t just do that. I did kind pressure him into getting one,” Minho said guiltily.  
Jisung nodded, “okay then… how about a date? You take me out to dinner- not the Fish and Chip place!” he quickly added.

Minho chuckled and nodded, “sure, okay then. Yeah- I’ll uh- next Friday?”

Jisung nodded, “next Friday.”


End file.
